


Viridis Incaensor

by marmy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Iron Bull/Male Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmy/pseuds/marmy
Summary: A story of two elven jerks.A story of my room mates Male Lavellan as Inquisitor and mine as companion.





	Viridis Incaensor

The tale of a dalish elf leading the Inquisition spread fast. Most of Tevinter would make jokes of it, but it also sparked hope for the slaves in Minrathous. Raennys heard of it one day late in the afternoon, trading his stolen goods for food. He could not believe it at first. An elf joining a chantry based organization? But then he remembered that not all elves shared his hatred for the chantry.

The merchant told him, that the Inquisition formed to close and stop fade rifts, that opened up everywhere in southern Thedas. But they also faced some kind of powerful Darkspawn. The telltale sounded crazy enough to Raennys, yet the only thing that got him was the Inquisitor himself.

That evening he was still thinking about it, completely forgetting about his original plans for the night. The elf had to admit that he was more envious than impressed. He imagined the Inquisition must have been quite a force, with scouts, agents and soldiers. Nobles would seek for their protection, diplomats feared them. How much he could change with so many shemlen under his command.

It did not took Raennys long to decide to check it out himself. He packed some self-brewed potions, all the food he had left, and a change of clothes. He will leave for Ferelden by daylight, a proper plan can still be made on the travel, it will take him long enough.

\--

For weeks Raennys travelled along the Imperial Highway, but did not learn anything new from the merchants he met. No one even knew the Inquisition's location.  _ Good, they aren't stupid _ , was Raennys conclusion. After all finding things he knew nothing about was his speciality. In Cumberland Raennys sold his horse and bought passage on a ship to Jader. One of the passengers turned out to be a very talkative representative accompanied by a guard with the inquisition crest. All Raennys had to do was voice his interest in becoming a recruit, the representative immediately invited him to take him to Skyhold and sign up.

In no time the group arrived in Skyhold. Getting in was far too easy for Raennys' liking, the place could be crawling with spies. But once the elf learned about the lengthy process of recruitment he moved on to a different plan. There is no guarantee a recruit will ever get the chance to talk to the Inquisitor.

Raennys observed and studied the kitchen staff for half a week to find a unnoticed way in through the kitchen back door. The mage made a somewhat bitter note that most elves were to be found here and briefly speculated if he could still pass as servant. He threw the thought away: his Vallaslin and red hair made him easily remarkable as the elven recruit who hasn’t been seen since he volunteered.

It seemed only soldiers and nobles got dry sleeping places, the newer recruits all slept out in the open - maybe lack of space and beds, maybe part of the recruitment - but Raennys was glad he had made camp in the hay barn. He had only one awkward encounter with a bearded man who wouldn’t leave the ground floor of the barn.

\--

On the fourth day since Raennys came to Skyhold he used the daily chat the cook held with a merchant after deliveries to sneak in the kitchen. There were three servants left in the kitchen, who were too busy restocking their shelves to notice another elf. The kitchen had only one other door, Raennys had no choice but use it, not knowing what to expect there. He quickly grabbed a food basket from the counter to hide his face a bit in case there would be people. The basket may block most of his view but it seemed necessary.

To his surprise the next room was empty. Raennys quietly closed the kitchen door and looked around. The room was hardly decorated and had only a few passageways presumably leading to adjoining rooms. On instinct he followed dim voices up a stairwell to a big hall. The hall was filled with people chatting endlessly and Raennys could make out a throne in the corner of his eye.

Regret was already swelling up, coming in so unprepared, with no information about the building or the guards, as Raennys bumped into a person. A tall, muscular person heavy-clad in armor. Blond. And to his annoyance: human. Raennys lost his balance, fell and dropped the basket. He groaned, whether due to the fall or the human, he was not sure himself.

“Maker! My apologies- Oh?” The man offered a hand to help the elf up. A cheese wheel rolled across the floor, a wine bottle had broken and poured it’s contents on the rug he was sitting on. The whole court was staring at them now. His first impression turned out to be not at all as graceful as he wanted to.

“Aren’t you the new recruit I’ve heard of?” Raennys still had not accepted the man’s help and tried to get up by himself. He could not scan the room for the Inquisitor as he was jolted up by a hand on his upper arm.

“Let’s talk about this in my office.” the blonde man who held a grip on Raennys’ arm dragged him across the room. Before he could even begin to protest they were out of the main hall and through another door. The elf only had a chance at escape by using magic, but attacking someone here would be unwise. He will have to use his fallback plan - which never failed.

“Now, explain what you’re doing here” the man shoved Raennys inside and turned around to lock the door. Why would he lock it? Raennys stumbled to a desk in the middle of the room and leaned against it. He opened up his coat to bare his chest and spread his legs a bit. “-as you clearly have no interest in volunteering for the Inquisition. Are you some kind of spy?” Raennys heard the lock fall in and the man begun to turn around. “Not a very good one I- I-” He stuttered as he saw the elf languidly raking on his desk.

“Did you want me on the desk?” Raennys made a show of wetting his lips and slowly loosened his belt. Now he was able to get a proper look at the man as he stepped closer. He was not too bad looking. A few crinkles around the eyes but the elf had to admit that it suited him and only added to his charm. Under the armor seemed to hide a muscular body with broad shoulders. And Raennys found to be quite satisfied with the turn of events. It had been days since his last time and his cock stirred in anticipation.

The blonde came to a halt directly in front of the mage, his gaze never leaving him, that is when Raennys knew he had won. The man gripped for the collar of Raennys’ coat, staring down his chest, but then made to close the coat to cover him up. “D-Don’t-” he rasps “Don’t be ridiculous. That’s not why I brought you to my office.”

Raennys frowned slightly but decided it was worth another try, the commander had shown the smallest sign of interest. The elf pushed off the desk to lean against the man and trace a hand slowly down his armor “Oh? So maybe you want to punish me?” Raennys felt sick to his own words, to submit to a shemlen like this, but a Templar might be into this kind of power play. Most likely, Raennys thought.

The blonde took a sharp breath but stopped the elves’ hand with his own. “You're difficult to discuss with like this, I'll have to place you in a cell and let the Inquisitor decide what to do with you.”


End file.
